Just You
by Yanz Namiyukimi-chan
Summary: "Aku bukan orang yang pandai berkata-kata. Tapi aku ingin kau mendengarnya. Tujuanku hidup hanya untuk bersamamu. Aku tidak peduli orang menghinaku jika kau ada disampingku. Aku tidak peduli tentang mencoba membangkitkan lagi klan Uchiha jika aku bersamamu."/Fujoshi Indenpedence Day #4


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : Sa****su****Naru.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : OOC, ****Canon****, typo(s), ****Yaoi,** **Gaje, abal, bahasa yang membingungkan****, ****ide cerita yang pasaran jadi saya minta maaf kalau ada cerita yang hampir mirip dengan cerita percayalah ini benar-benar karya saya sendiri, dll.**

**Fujoshi Independence Day #****4**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Just You ****Amalia Uchiha-Uzumaki**

**Oneshoot**

**#*#*#*#*#***

* * *

Matahari bersinar begitu terik. Suara cicit burung pun bersahutan menyambut pagi yang cerah ini. Di sebuah kamar rumah sakit di desa Konohagakure, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berbalut perban mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Pemuda tampan itu tampak terusik oleh sinar matahari yang datang menelusup melalui celah jendela kayu itu. Dengan perlahan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mulai mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Setelah terbiasa, pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar . Sedikit menaut alisnya bingung, saat mata hitamnya menangkap pemandangan yang familiar baginya.

Tak lama kemudian suara derit pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda terlihat memasuki ruangan itu. Pemuda bermata tajam itu melebarkan matanya saat ia mengenali sosok gadis yang masuk tersebut. Namun dengan cepat raut wajahnya kembali datar.

Gadis yang membawa bunga tulip itu membulatkan matanya saat melihat Sasuke sudah sadar. Senyum bahagia pun langsung merekah di bibirnya. Dengan tergesa, gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ternyata kau sudah sadar Sasuke-_kun_!" serunya dengan nada senang.

"Hn," Sasuke menanggapinya dengan rasa tak tertarik sedikit pun. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa kembali ke Konoha.

"Syukurlah… Kau sudah hampir seminggu tidak sadarkan diri! Aku taku—"

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" sela Sasuke cepat, memotong ucapan Sakura yang jelas mengkhawatirkan keadaanya.

Pemuda tampan itu tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang telah terjadi hingga ia berada disini. Yang terakhir ia ingat hanyalah pertarungannya dengan Naruto.

Tunggu!

Naruto!

"I—itu… karena—"

"Dimana Naruto?!" untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura. Kini mata tajamnya menyorot khawatir saat teringat pemuda berambut pirang itu. Terselip rasa takut saat mengingat pertarungan terakhir mereka yang hampir merenggut nyawa masing-masing.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menahan napas. Emosi karena Sasuke tidak membiarkan ia menyelesaikan perkataannya dengan baik.

'Kurang ajar! Kenapa dia selalu memotong ucapanku!' iner Sakura berteriak kesal.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke-_kun_. Naruto baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia ada di _apartemen__t_-nya," jawab Sakura.

Tanpa sadar pemuda itu menghela napas lega. Menggumamkan rasa syukur di dalam hatinya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum maklum. Gadis itu lumayan tertarik dengan reaksi Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya. Jarang sekali pemuda di hadapannya itu menampakkan ekspresi yang berkaitan dengan orang lain. Walau hal ini dianggap wajar. Karena bagaimana pun Naruto adalah sahabat Sasuke. Orang satu-satunya yang terlihat begitu peduli padanya. Walau seperti yang mereka ketahui hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto tidak bisa dianggap rukun.

"Aku hanya bertanya," jawab Sasuke mencoba menutupi perasaannya.

"Sebenarnya saat ini Naruto terluka parah. Kami hampir saja tidak bisa menyelamatkannya…" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba dengan nada lirih. Mata Sasuke melebar mendengar berita itu.

A—apa?

Bukankah Sakura tadi bilang bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja dan sekarang ada di _apartement_-nya? Dengan segera disibakkannya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang berbalut perban. Turun dari ranjang rumah sakit itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Sasuke tidak bisa menutupi perasaannya kali ini. Ia ingin memastikan keadaan Naruto dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke beranjak dari atas kasurnya.

"Bertemu Naruto!"

Sakura terkejut. A—apa benar Sasuke ingin menemui Naruto?

Se—serius?

Sakura pun merasa enak hati. "A—aku hanya bercanda, Sasuke-_kun_! Naruto baik-baik saja kok!" jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum kaku. Gadis itu tidak menyangka Sasuke akan memakan tipuannya.

Mata hitam Sasuke langsung menyorot tajam ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu langsung menghentikan tawanya kemudian berdehem beberapa kali. _Oke_! Sakura mulai takut akan reaksi Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-_kun_! Naruto baik-baik saja walau sebenarnya ia memang lukanya lumayan parah," ucap Sakura tidak main-main.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia mencoba memahami setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Tanpa berkata lagi, Sasuke segera melompat keluar jendela. Dengan cepat ia melompati bangunan-bangunan yang dilewatinya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang terkejut. Tapi gadis itu tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menghentikan Sasuke saat ini. Ia tahu Sasuke mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

Sakura menghela napas. "Padahal lukanya belum pulih sepenuhnya," bisik Sakura yang hanya terdengar bagai bisikan angin. Menyiratkan bahwa ia masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke.

#*#*#*#*#*

Tidak perlu waktu lama, Sasuke sudah sampai di depan jendela kamar Naruto. Sesaat ia berpikir untuk mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat keadaan Naruto. Namun dorongan dalam hatinya yang merasa cemas membuat Sasuke yakin untuk membuka kaca berbingkai kayu coklat itu.

Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya setelah berhasil memasuki _apartement_ Naruto.

'Kosong?'

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya saat melihat keadaan ruangan itu kosong. Perlahan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya sambil terus memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan yang tak seberapa besar itu. Berharap ia bisa mengkap sosok berambut pirang yang sedang ia cari.

Sasuke berhenti tepat pada ranjang itu. Ranjang sederhana bahkan terkesan kecil namun begitu menebar kehangatan. Sasuke duduk di atas ranjang itu. Mengusap lembut ranjang berbalut sprei putih itu. Samar-samar Sasuke dapat mencium aroma jeruk segar dalam kamar ini. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya terangkat saat mengingat pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Hahahaha..."

Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat mendengar sebuah tawa renyah terdengar dari balik pintu berwarna coklat itu. Dengan ragu ia melangkah mendekati pintu itu kemudian memutar kenopnya dan mendorongnya pelan.

Mata _onyx_-nya langsung menangkap sosok yang ia cari. Di sebuah meja makan kecil, terlihat Naruto tengah bercanda dengan seorang pemuda lain berkuncir yang hanya menatap malas ke arah pemuda berambut pirang itu. Namun, bibir pemuda itu melengkungkan senyuman tipis.

'Shikamaru? Kenapa dia di sini?' Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda berambut nanas itu di _apartement_ Naruto.

Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu merasakan aliran cakra yang begitu familiar. Kepalanya segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih mengintip mereka di balik pintu.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke langsung mematung saat ia tertangkap basah tengah mengawasi Naruto dan Shikamaru.

'Baka!'

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa keluar dari kamarku?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya. Mata birunya menatap Sasuke penasaran.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto.

Mendengar jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaannya itu membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Pemuda di hadapannya itu tidak pernah berubah.

"Ck! Itu bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan darimu, Suke."

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia ke sini karena mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya. Mata hitamnya melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang juga tengah menatapnya. Perasaan tidak suka mendominasi hatinya saat melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru bersama-sama.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang dingin membuat Shikamaru mendengus. "Ck, tidak berubah,! Merepotkan..."

"Tentu saja dia tidak berubah. Lihat rambutnya! Masih seperti pantat bebek," ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Rambut durian," balas Sasuke dengan muka datar.

Naruto melotot. "He—hey! Dasar muka tembok!"

"Kumis kucing."

"_Teme_!"

"_Dobe_."

Keduanya kemudian saling melempar pandangan membunuh. Shikamaru yang melihat hal itu hanya menghela napas. Keduanya pasti akan seperti itu jika bertemu. Seandainya ia Sasuke, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan Naruto hanya untuk balas dendam. Pemuda pirang itu orang yang istimewa baginya.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya berada di situ akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia tahu saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke membutuhkan waktu untuk bicara berdua.

"Naru, aku pulang dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus," ucap Shikamaru sambil beranjak berdiri.

Naruto yang tadi menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Terlihat wajahnya menunjukkan protes keras.

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Lagipula kau janji akan membelikanku ramen!"

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Pemuda berkuncir itu kemudian mengelus rambut Naruto lembut. "Nanti aku akan mentraktirmu. Aku rasa saat ini kalian membutuhkan waktu berdua."

Naruto hanya diam. Mata birunya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Merasa diperhatikan oleh Naruto, Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Umm… baiklah," ucap Naruto sedikit merasa tidak rela.

Shikamaru menepuk pipi Naruto pelan, "Aku pergi."

Kini yang tersisa hanya keberadaan Naruto dan Sasuke di ruangan itu.

Suara derit pintu terdengar terbuka kemudian tertutup. Sepeninggal Shikamaru, ruangan i tu menjadi sunyi. Tidak ada di antara keduanya yang memulai pembicaraan. Naruto yang biasanya cerewet pun kini hanya terdiam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto yang sejak tadi tertunduk segera mengangkat kepalanya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak salah minum obat 'kan?" tanyanya khawatir.

"_Baka_!"

Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Jawaban dengan kata-kata kasar hanya Sasuke pemiliknya.

" Hah… syukurlah. Aku sedikit terkejut saat kau menanyakan kabarku."

Sasuke mendengus. Mata hitamnya memandang Naruto. "Memang apa yang salah dengan hal itu?"

Naruto tersenyum salah tingkah. Telunjuknya menggaruk pelan pipi berkumis kucingnya. "Itu seperti bukan dirimu. Biasanya kau tidak peduli dengan orang lain," jawab Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannyaa dari Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya. " Tapi aku peduli padamu."

Mata Naruto langsung membulat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Perasaan bahagia menelusup dalam hatinya. Akhirnya Sasuke mulai peduli padanya. Orang yang selalu dikejarnya mulai melihat ke arahnya. Senyuman terukir di bibir merahnya. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang? Di saat…

"Aku senang, Suke," ucap Naruto.

Pemuda itu langsung memberikan cengiran ke arah Sasuke. Matanya menyipit seiring cengirannya yang semakin lebar. Dalam hatinya, Sasuke juga senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Pemuda yang memberikan cahaya dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang akan dijadikannya tempatnya untuk pulang. Orang yang membuatnya mempunyai tujuan untuk hidup yang lebih berarti.

"Tapi entah kenapa itu terdengar aneh saat kau mengatakannya. Aku masih saja sulit untuk mempercayainya. Sasuke apa benar kau tidak salah minum obat?" lanjut Naruto dengan wajah polosnya tak berdosa.

**CTAK!**

"Aw… _Ittai_!"

Naruto langsung mengelus kepalanya saat Sasuke menjitak kepala berambut pirangnya dengan keras. Memajukkan bibirnya, Naruto memandang sebal ke arah Sasuke.

"Katanya kau peduli padaku. Tapi kenapa kau menjitakku? Kau tahu? Itu bisa menghancurkan 10.000 sel otakku!" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai menyebalkan ke arahnya, "Itu merangsang supaya otak bodohmu itu berkerja lebih cepat."

"Aku tidak bodoh!" seru Naruto tidak terima.

"Idiot."

"Hey! Ka—kau! MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Naruto sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tau."

Naruto cuma bisa menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Jika saja pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tidak berbalut perban, bisa dipastikan sebuah pukulan akan Naruto berikan dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian kedua pemuda tersebut. Terlihat seorang _ANBU_ muncul dari dalam lantai kamar Naruto. _A__NBU_ berkulit putih pucat itu melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau dipanggil oleh _Hokage_-_sama_. Beliau ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap _ANBU_ bertopeng serigala itu.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mendengar berita itu. Ia memang sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat Hokage akan menjatuhi hukuman kepadanya atas perbuatannya dulu. Sebelum ia kembali, di sisi pemuda yang disayanginya.

"Hn."

"Tunggu aku ikut!" seru Naruto.

"Maaf, Naru-_chan_. Kau tidak boleh ikut. _Hokage_-_sama_ ingin kau beristirahat."

**Twicth!**

Urat di kening Sasuke sedikit berkedut saat mendengar panggilan yang diberikan _A__NBU_ itu untuk Naruto.

'Apa-apaan _A__NBU_ ini?!'

"Kau di sini saja, _Dobe_," ucap Sasuke kemudian melangkah pergi mendahului sang _ANBU_.

"Tapi—"

" Ayo pergi!" pemuda itu melompat keluar dari jendela Naruto menuju kantor _Hokage_.

"Aku pergi dulu, Naru-_chan_," Sang _A__NBU_ melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto kemudian menghilang bersama kepulan asap.

Naruto hanya terdiam melihat kepergian keduanya. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti setelah mendengar ucapan sang _ANBU_ tadi. Sebenarnya ia ingin langsung pergi saja ke kantor _Hokage_, tapi mengingat janjinya dengan sang '_Baachan_' membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, _Teme_," lirih Naruto sambil menatap keluar jendelanya.

"Jadi, apa hukumanku?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Saat ini ia tengah berhadapan dengan Tsunade, _Hokage_ dari desa yang pernah dikhianatinya. Tsunade hanya memandang malas ke arahnya.

"Ck, anak kurang ajar! Hormatlah sedikit kepada _Hokage_ sepertiku."

"Hn."

Mendengar jawaban singkat itu membuat Tsunade menghela napas. Wanita yang masih kelihatan cantik itu memijat pelan keningnya, mencoba mengurangi rasa pusing saat berhadapan dengan bocah Uchiha di depannya.

"Kau tidak akan dihukum mati jika kau ingin tau. Kau hanya akan diawasi oleh ANBU selama 24 jam selama beberapa bulan. Jika kelakuanmu baik, maka kau akan bisa hidup seperti biasa. Kau juga tidak diperkenankan untuk menjalankan misi dengan tingkat tinggi. Mungkin hanya misi tingkat C atau D," jelas Tsunade sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Pemuda berkulit putih itu tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan diampuni setelah apa yang dilakukannya selama ini. Dia merasa ini sedikit janggal. Bukankah di Konoha hukum sangat ditegakkan?

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

Tsunade sedikit tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hukuman yang Anda berikan terlalu ringan untuk _missing_-_nin_ sepertiku. Jadi, apa ini ada campur tangan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun namun suaranya terdengar menyimpan amarah.

Tsunade menghelas napas, "Ya. Naruto yang memintaku untuk mengampunimu."

Mendengar pengakuan dari Tsunade membuat Sasuke mendecih. 'Apa yang kau lakukan, _Dobe_?'

"Ketika menemukan kalian, sebenarnya aku ingin membiarkanmu mati membusuk di bukit tempat kalian bertarung tapi dengan kesadaran yang tersisa Naruto menyuruhku untuk membawamu pulang dan menyembuhkanmu."

"Akibat pertarungan kalian, beberapa tulang Naruto patah dan dia terluka parah. Tapi kau tau? Dia malah menyuruhku untuk mengobati lukamu terlebih dahulu. Dia berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang mempunyai ikatan berharga dengannya."

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Pemuda itu menyimak dengan seksama perkataan Tsunade.

"Setelah dia sadar dia memintaku untuk mengampunimu. Dia tidak ingin kau mati. Dia benar-benar membelamu di depan para tetua."

#*#*#*#*#*

"_Aku mohon, Baa-chan. Jangan biarkan Sasuke dihukum mati__!__"_

_Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan beberapa perban ditubuhnya terlihat duduk bersimpuh. Memohon kepada wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya untuk mengabulkan permintaannya. Kini kedua matanya menatap beberapa tetua yang berada disana._

"_Aku mohon kepada kalian. Jangan hukum Sasuke. Dia hanya korban dari kesalahpahaman. Dia menjadi seperti ini hanya karena terlalu menyayangi kakaknya. Aku mohon. Ampuni dia."_

_Tsunade dan para tetua hanya terdiam memandang pahlawan Konoha itu kini bersimpuh dihadapan ada di__antara mereka yang menjawab atau menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Pemuda itu masih menundukkan kepalanya._

_Menghela napas sesaat, Tsunade kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah para Tetua. Matanya seakan meminta persetujuan dari para Tetua itu. Untunglah, sejak adanya aliansi shinobi para Tetua menjadi lebih terbuka dan tidak memaksakan kehendak mereka sehingga Tsunade dapat dengan mudah meminta persetujuan mereka._

"_Baiklah, Naruto. Kami akan mengampuni Sasuke. Tapi dengan satu syarat__!__"_

_Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya berbinar bahagia mendengar hal itu. Tapi kemudian ia mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar kata 'syarat'._

"_Syarat?"_

"_Setelah kau sembuh, kau harus keluar dari desa Konoha dan membangun desamu sendiri."_

_Mata Naruto membulat mendengar ucapan Tsunade.__"Apa__!__ Syarat macam apa itu Baa-chan?"_

"_Ck, dengarkan dulu anak bodoh__!__" __b__entak Tsunade._

"_Kami ingin kau pergi dari sini karena kami ingin kau melatih emosimu. Sebenarnya kami ingin mengangkatmu menjadi seorang Hokage __dan __menggantikanku__. T__api melihat sikapmu yang seperti ini kami menjadi ragu untuk melakukan hal itu. Dalam mengambil keputusan, seorang pemimpin tidak boleh ragu. Tidak boleh mementingkan urusan pribadinya dan harus sanggup memutuskan dengan adil. Lihat dirimu saat ini__, k__au rela berlutut seperti ini hanya untuk seorang missing-nin. Meskipun kau menganggap dia sebagai orang yang berharga untukmu tapi tetap saja dia adalah seorang penjahat yang pantas dihukum."_

_Naruto terdiam. Penjelasan Tsunade memang benar adanya. Dia memang belum bisa mengendalikan gejolak emosi dalam hatinya._

"_Untuk itu kami ingin kau membangun desamu sendiri. Kami ingin kau menjadi pemimpin yang baik. Jika kau di__sini, pasti kau hanya akan memikirkan persaingan dengan Sasuke dan itu akan menghambat langkahmu untuk menjadi Hokage. Percayalah, di__sini Sasuke akan aman. Dan kami yakin kau bisa melakukannya, Naruto."_

_Pikiran pemuda bermata sa__p__phire itu berkecamuk. Dia sangat menyayangi desa ini dan seluruh penduduknya namun __ di sisi__ lain ia juga ingin orang yang berharga untuknya selamat._

"_Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya."_

#*#*#*#*#*

Sasuke langsung berdiri dari duduknya setelah mendengar hal itu. Walaupun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun, tapi terlihat dari matanya bahwa pemuda itu tengan marah.

"Batalkan perjanjian itu!" ucapnya dingin.

Tsunade menghela napas, " Tidak bisa Uchiha. Lagipula Naruto tidak akan menarik kata-katanya."

"Ck!"

Tanpa berkata apa pun pemuda tampan itu langsung menghilang. Meninggalkan Tsunade yang tengah memijat pelan keningnya.

'Aku butuh sake.'

Pemuda tampan itu dalam waktu sekejap sudah sampai di dalam kamar Naruto. Mata tajamnya memandang sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja ditinggalkannya.

'Tidak ada…'

Dengan memusatkan konsentrasinya, Sasuke berusaha untuk mendeteksi _cakra_ Naruto. Membuka matanya dengan cepat saat dia merasakan _cakra_ Naruto yang tidak terlalu jauh kemudian dengan tergesa, ia melompat keluar. Pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu ingin bicara dengan Naruto.

Setelah beberapa kali melompat melewati rumah-rumah penduduk desa akhirnya Sasuke sampai di sebuah bukit. Matanya hitamnya menangkap sosok Naruto yang tengah bersandar pada pohon besar di belakangnya. Rambut pirangnya yang mulai memanjang bergerak pelan tertiup angin sedangkan mata birunya menatap lurus ke depan. Di mana pemandang desa Konoha terpampang dengan jelas. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir merahnya. Beberapa saat Sasuke terpaku ditempatnya. Melihat Naruto yang seperti ini membuat jantungnya berdebar. Pemuda di depannya itu terlihat… mempesona?

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju Naruto, "_Dobe_."

"_Teme_!" serunya kemudian menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap sebal ke arah Sasuke. Orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu hanya Sasuke saja jadi tidak sulit untuk menebak siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Tarik janjimu!" Ucap Sasuke singkat.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Dia menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke. "Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Janjimu kepada Tsunade-_sama_."

Mata biru Naruto langsung membulat saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu kini tahu maksud dari ucapan Sasuke. Perlahan Naruto menegakkan duduknya.

"Aku tidak bisa." lirihnya sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Kau harus bisa."

"Itu jalan ninjaku, _Teme_!"

"Buang jalan ninjamu itu!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak akan pernah membuang jalan ninjaku!"

"Meskipun kau harus meninggalkan desa ini?" Naruto terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Sebenarnya dalam hatinya dia tidak ingin meninggalkan desa ini tapi dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke.

"Tapi ini yang terbaik," jawab Naruto akhirnya.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dengan segera ia menarik Naruto berdiri dan mencengkeram bahu Naruto.

"Berhenti bersikap sok pahlawan, _Dobe_! Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk melindungiku!" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, "Tapi aku ingin melindungimu, _Teme_."

"Dengar Naruto! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memintamu untuk membantuku lepas dari hukuman. Aku muak denganmu yang selalu berusaha menolongku! Aku tidak akan pernah mengharap bantuan dari orang lemah sepertimu!"

Baru kali ini Sasuke berkata dengan banyak kalimat. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam Naruto. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu hanya diam. Sebuah senyum miris terukir di wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh rambut pirang halusnya.

"Jangan meremahkanku, _Teme_. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi kuat," ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Sebuah cengiran menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Ck, tidak ada orang kuat yang bodoh sepertimu!"

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Benarkah? Lalu disebut apa orang yang mau mengorbankan cita-citanya menjadi Hokage demi seorang penjahat jika bukan orang bodoh sepertimu!"

"ITU KARENA KAU BERHARGA UNTUKKU!" teriak Naruto tanpa sadar.

Mata Sasuke melebar sesaat. Entah kenapa dadanya bergemuruh senang mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri yang menyadari ucapannya langsung menutup mulutnya cepat. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa mengatakan hal itu dihadapan Sasuke.

"Lu—lupakan yang aku katakan! Ti—tidak perlu kau pikirkan!" Ucap Naruto sedikit terbata.

"Tidak bisa."

"Eh?" reflek Naruto memalingkan wajahnya pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan melupakannya. Kau juga orang yang berharga untukku," ucap Sasuke jujur. Kali ini ia rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya di hadapan Naruto. Ia ingin mengakui perasaannya agar pemuda di hadapannya itu tetap berada di sisinya.

Mata biru Naruto melebar. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya. Perlahan ia menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan senyum bahagia yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Jadi batalkan janjimu pada Tsunade-_sama_!" lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng dengan posisi kepala yang masih menunduk. Ia merasa pipinya masih terasa panas dan akan memalukkan jika Sasuke melihat hal itu.

"Aku tidak bisa, _Teme_. Aku sudah berjanji."

"Keras kepala!"

"Itu karena aku takut kehilanganmu!"

**DEG!**

Jantung Sasuke langsung berdebar kencang. Pemuda di hadapannya ini sukses membuat gangguan pada jantungnya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman pada bahu Naruto. Kini tangannya turun ke pinggang Naruto dan menarik pemuda itu ke dalam dekapannya. Menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu sempit Naruto. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu dapat mencium aroma jeruk dari tubuh Naruto.

Naruto mematung. Tubuhnya seakan membeku saat Sasuke memeluknya. Kedua tangan putih itu melingkari pinggangnya erat.

"Tapi aku lebih takut kau meninggalkanku, _Dobe_…" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

Pipi Naruto bertambah panas. Ia dapat merasakan jantung Sasuke yang berdebar sama kencangnya dengan jantungnya karena memang posisi tubuh mereka yang tanpa celah.

"Tujuanku pulang hanya untuk kembali padamu."

"Masih ada desa Konoha."

"Berbeda jika tanpamu, _Dobe_."

"Masih ada Sakura-_chan_."

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan perempuan itu."

Naruto terdiam. Entahlah, saat ini pemuda itu tengah bimbang. Di satu sisi ia ingin membatalkan perjanjian itu tapi di sisi lain itu berarti ia telah mengkhianati jalan ninjanya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, _Dobe_. Karena aku hanya akan mengucapkannya satu kali!" perlahan Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap luruh ke arah mata biru yang berbinar itu.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap bingung. Apa yang ingin Sasuke katakana padanya? Kenapa ia terlihat serius?

"_Aishiteru_."

Tubuh Naruto langsung membeku. Mata birunya terlihat membulat setelah pengakuan Sasuke. Beberapa saat ia masih terdiam hingga tawa kecil tiba-tiba keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hahaha… kau bercanda' kan, _Teme_?"

"Apa aku tipe orang yang suka bercanda?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata yang masih menatap Naruto tajam namun lembut secara bersamaan.

Naruto kini terdiam. Mata biru miliknya memperhatikan mata hitam di depannya. Mencoba meneliti titik kebohongan pada mata itu. Namun, nihil. Tidak ada dusta dalam tatapan mata itu yang ada hanya kejujuran dan kesungguhan.

Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Naruto. "Terima kasih telah mencintaiku tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Dada Sasuke berdenyut sakit saat mendengar itu. Padahal ia begitu yakin Naruto membalas perasaannya. Tapi sekarang?

"Tatap aku, _Dobe_," ucap Sasuke saat Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil melirikkan kedua matanya ke kanan. Memutus kontak mata dari Sasuke.

"Tatap aku!"

"Ugh!"

Dengan sedikit menggerutu akhirnya Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke. "Kau mencintaiku," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah beberapa saat mereka saling menatap. Sebuah seringai terukir di sudut bibir pucatnya.

"A—apa? Jangan mengada-ada!" Naruto berkata sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

"Tidak."

"Kau pasti salah!"

"Uchiha selalu benar."

"Percaya diri sekali!"

"Hn."

"Keras kepala!"

"Itu kau!"

"_TEME_!"

"_Dobe_!"

Naruto memandang sebal ke arah Sasuke yang sejak tadi membalik ucapannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap ke arah lain dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Jujurlah, _Dobe_. Kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku dan itu terlihat jelas dari matamu. Lagipula kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau tid—"

"YA, SASUKE! AKU MENCINTAIMU! KAU PUAS?" teriak Naruto. Kesabarannya mulai habis menghadapi tingkah Sasuke yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat cerewet.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. " Belum sebelum kau berjanji untuk selalu di sisiku dan menjadi milikku selamanya."

Naruto tertawa hambar, " Apa kau gila? Jika kita bersama apa kata penduduk desa nanti? Seorang _Jinchuriki_ dan seorang _missing_-_nin_ menjalin hubungan. Itu terdengar buruk!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi aku peduli!" ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin kau semakin dibenci oleh mereka karena aku. Aku menyetujui perjanjian itu agar aku bisa menghapus rasa aneh dalam hatiku setiap memikirkanmu. Kau bisa mendapat yang lebih baik dariku. Seseorang yang cantik, pintar dan berbakat. Tidak sepertiku yang bodoh dan memalukan ini. Lagipula kita sama-sama lelaki, apa kata penduduk desa nanti? Kau juga merupakan penerus terakhir keturunan Uchiha dan jika bersamaku kau tidak bisa menghidupkan kembali klanmu. Aku ti—hmph!"

Ucapan Naruto terputus saat sepasang bibir menempel erat di bibir merahnya. Matanya terbelalak saat menyadari Sasuke menciumnya. Bibir Sasuke melumat lembut bibir Naruto. Menyesap bibir merah itu untuk merasakan rasa manis dan tekstur lembutnya. Naruto hanya terdiam. Tidak melawan ataupun membalas ciuman Sasuke. Hatinya berkata inilah yang diinginkannya namun dalam hatinya ia ingin menolak semua ini.

Tangan Sasuke terangkat dan menekan tengkuk Naruto sedangkan tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang ramping itu erat. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mencoba memperdalam ciuman itu. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah. Mencoba menikmati sentuhan dari pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Engh…"

Sebuah lenguhan berhasil lolos dari bibir Naruto saat pemuda di hadapannya ini semakin melumat habis bibirnya. Sasuke seakan ingin menelan bibir mungil itu. Kini lidah Sasuke ikut mengambil peran. Perlahan lidah itu menjilat bibir Naruto dan ketika bibir itu terbuka dengan cepat lidah itu menelusup masuk. Menjelajahi semua isi mulut Naruto. Lidah lentur itu kini mengajak bermain lidah Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam, mencoba membuat lidah itu bergerak.

Akhirnya Naruto menyerah. Pemuda pirang itu kini dikuasai oleh perasaannya. Kini ia mulai membalas ciuman sasuke. Mencoba mengimbangi gerakan lidah dan bibir Sasuke pada mulutnya.

Setelah bercumbu beberapa menit akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman itu. Tangan Sasuke dengan lembut mengusap sudut bibir Naruto yang terdapat lelehan saliva. Keduanya kini terengah, mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin yang mereka bisa.

Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruto.

"Aku bukan orang yang pandai berkata-kata. Tapi aku ingin kau mendengarnya. Tujuanku hidup hanya untuk bersamamu. Aku tidak peduli orang menghinaku jika kau ada disampingku. Aku tidak peduli tentang mencoba membangkitkan lagi klan Uchiha jika aku bersamamu. Jadi—"

Kedua telapak tangan Sasuke menangkup pipi _chubby_ Naruto. Matanya menatap lembut pemuda penyuka ramen itu. Sebuah senyuman tulus menghiasi wajahnya.

"Maukah kau menjadi milikku? Dan Selalu berada di sampingku?"

Tanpa bisa dicegah, air mata bahagia mulai meluncur dengan mulus melewati pipi Naruto. Pemuda berkulit coklat itu langsung menyurukkan wajahnya pada dada Sasuke. Memeluk dengan begitu erat tubuh berbalut perban itu.

"Aku mau Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Dibalasnya pelukan hangat dari Naruto. Wajahnya tampannya ia tenggelamkan pada perpotongan bahu dan leher Naruto.

"Arigatou."

Keduanya masih terdiam dengan posisi berpelukan hingga Naruto berbicara.

"Suke."

"Hn?"

"Ayo katakan lagi!"

"Nani?"

"Bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"Tidak mau!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya mengatakannya satu kali."

"Ayolah~"

"Tidak!"

Naruto mendengus sebal. Dia mencoba melepaskan pelukannya dan Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dan malah mengeratkannya.

"Lepaskan, _Teme_! He—hey! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Naruto merasakan Sasuke mulai mencium lehernya. Menjilat dan menyesap leher kecoklatan itu di beberapa tempat. Wajah Naruto langsung memerah.

"Aku lapar dan aku mau makan. Jangan ganggu!"

Kini Sasuke mulai menggigit leher Naruto hingga menimbulkan bercak merah pada leher itu. Tangannya mulai menelusup memasuki kaos hitam yang dipakai Naruto. Mengelus lembut perut datar Naruto.

"Nggh~ a—apa yang kau lakukan? Gah, _Teme_ lepaskan!"

"_Itadakimasu_."

**OWARI**

* * *

**OMAKE**

**#*#*#*#*#***

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Cepat bersihkan darahmu itu! Menjijikkan!"

Di sebuah semak-semak terlihat dua seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan pirang pucat tengah mengintip sepasang pemuda yang tengah bercumbu panas. Terlihat darah segar mulai mengalir dari hidung keduanya.

Sang gadis berambut merah jambu, Sakura mulai mengambil tisu dan menyumpalkan tisu itu pada hidungnya.

"Tidak kusangka Sasuke se-_agresive_ itu!" ucapnya dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Menikmati tontonan yang ada di depannya.

"Benar! Mereka sangat serasi!" ucap Ino sambil mengelap darah yang masih keluar dari hidungnya.

"Ino! Lihat! Apa mereka akan melakukannya di sini?"

"Ngh… sepertinya begitu?"

"Ha?"

"Ha?"

"KYAAAAAA!"

**BRUKK!**

**END!^^**

* * *

Happy Fujoshi Independence Day…\(^o^)/

Hidup para Fujoshi!

Buat FID #4 ini aku nyumbang FF yang hancur bin banget,,,

Mohon maaf readers semuanya jika ceritanya gaje…

Aku masih author pemula…

Tetap diharapkan kritik dan sarannya…

Arigatou…^^ (by **Amalia Uchiha-Uzumaki****)**

**Ini fic bukan punya Yan. Yan Cuma bantuin post dan edit-edit dikit fic-nya. Hehehe… Tapi Yan udah minta ijin kok buat ngeditnya. Alur ceritanya asli dari Amalia-chan dan Yan gak ngerubah alur ceritanya** **sedikit pun. Sorry buat Amalia-chan Yan telat publish ficnya. Fic punya Yan telat kok^^**

**Ada yang mau review fic dari Amalia-chan ini?^^**


End file.
